Bolos
by ShinAkaito
Summary: Okuda memang tidak kuat berlari 5 kali putaran lapangan, ia juga sering kesleo saat parkour, tetapi kelas olahraga bukanlah satu-satunya kelas yang ia benci. karena ada kelas lain yang sangat ingin ia hindari, kelas bahasa inggris Bitch-sensei! "A-aku jadi ingin bolos saja..."


Assassination Classroom by Yuusei Matsui

.

.

Guru seksi itu sedang menulis sesuatu di papan, beberapa mengejanya semetara Okuda mengeja dalam hati.

"You're incredible in bed!" tegas wanita itu, "Ucapkan kalimat ini! aku ingin mengetes kalian satu per satu ..."  
"Astaga ... Bitch-sensei apa kau serius?" protes Kataoka  
"Ya ... meminta anak SMP mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu ..." timpal Kurahashi.  
"Ya ampun ... Bitch-sensei ..."  
Dan akhirnya semuanya ikut protes, kelas menjadi ramai namun Okuda tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana, ia memilih membuka kamusnya untuk menerjemahkannya. Kamu luar biasa di tempat tidur ...

Oh! Astagaaahh!

Muka Okuda memerah sendiri. Patutlah teman-teman ribut, ini memang kalimat suci khas Bitch-sensei, kau hebat di ranjang. Pelajaran macam apa ini?  
"Oooii kepang ..." tegurnya. Okuda segera menegakkan kepala, "Kau dengar kan?" tanyanya Okuda menggeleng pelan.

"Akan ku tes pengucapan satu per satu, yang salah kena 'hit', mengerti?"  
Okuda hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ia membuka kamusnya kembali. Hit, artinya pukul. Yang salah kena pukul? oh, sakitkah

Namun ia baru mengerti makna konotasi 'hit' Bitch-sensei setelah Isogai-kun yang kena duluan. Wajahnya pucat melihat ikemen tak berdosa itu dicium Bitch-sensei. Itulah maksudnya ... cium, hukuman mengerikan kelas bahasa inggris.

"Katakan ... in-cre ~ dible ..."  
"I-inkulidible ..."  
"Tck ... sudah kubilang, bocah! L dan R itu berbeda! Ucapkan aaaa ~ r ... jangan tempelkan lidahmu di langit -langit ... incre ~ dible ... "  
" I-inkulidib-mphh ... "  
Tamat sudah Okano. Kena juga dia.  
"Aku bosan dengan ini, Nakamura ... beri contoh teman-temanmu ..."  
"In-cre ~ dible ~" ucap Nakamura sempurna.  
"Seperti itu, bocah-bocah ...!"

Tak berguna, banyak siswa yang masih belum bisa mengucapkannya -seharusnya memang tidak pantas diucapkan. Setetes peluh bergulir menuruni keningnya saat jatuh pada gilirannya.  
"Jangan buat aku menghukummu, kepang ..." kata Bitch-sensei. Okuda menelan ludah ngeri, "Cepat katakan ..."  
"Y-y-you, y-you are i-in"  
"siapa yang akan tergoda jika kau tergagap seperti itu ..."  
"m-maaf ... y-you are aku -inkulidiba in bed ... "semu merah merayapi pipinya begitu selesai mengucapkannya. Ia tahu sekarang ia diperhatikan seisi kelas.

Bitch-sensei memutar bola mata sebal, siap menghukum Okuda.  
"T-t-tunggu sensei ... A-akan kucoba lagi ... A-aku bisa ... se-sebentar" kata Okuda nego, "y-you are i-inkulidiba in bed ..."

Sayangnya dia tetap salah, guru muda itu menarik dagunya kasar namun terhenti saat Okuda berteriak,  
"You areincredible in bed..!"  
Semuanya tak kuasa menahan tawa. Suara teriakan Okuda yang terdesak terdengar menggemaskan.  
"Sudahlah sensei ... tadi sudah benar ..." kata Nakamura.  
"Baiklah ... suaramu lumayan menggoda ..." kata Bitch-sensei melepaskan Okuda.  
"Ffffuuuhhh ..." Okuda menghembus nafas lega.

"Jangan berbangga hati dulu, tadi itu masih kurang sempurna, tes berikut tak akan kuloloskan jika masih seperti itu ..." kata Bitch-sensei ketus. Okuda berjengit merinding.

"Berikutnya kau Akabane ... ucapkan ...!"  
"You are incredible in bed~" ucap si surai merah dengan fasih.  
"Cih ... kau memang menguasai segala hal..." jawab Bitch-sensei meloloskan Karma, "Tapi tak usah mengucapkannya sambil melirik Okuda seolah kau sedang memujinya ..."  
"Ahem-hem ... a-huk-huk ! adaow! anjay Karma! apaan sih lu?! adaow ... "  
Terasaka jadi batuk sungguhan saat Karma menaboknya tanpa ampun. Okajima yang baru buka mulut ingin ikutan menggoda Karma segera balik kanan pura-pura tidak lihat Terasaka. Okuda sih tidak terlalu dengar dan hanya bisa bengong melihat keakraban Terasaka dan Karma yang gaduh di belakang.

.

.

Okuda mendadak pucat begitu memasuki kelas. kasak-kusuk teman-teman yang sibuk berlatih bahasa inggris melayangkan ingatannya pada kejadian kemarin. Bolehlah kemarin itu dia dianggap beruntung karena lolos dari hukuman, tapi hari ini mungkin tidak. Keberuntungan tidak datang berkali-kali dan hanya orang bodoh yang terus mengharapkan keberuntungan.  
"Ohayou ... Okuda-chan ..!" sapa suara ceria Kayano, "Kenapa bengong di pintu? sini kita belajar bareng ..."  
"A-ah ... i-iya ... mohon bantuannya ya, semuanya ..."  
"Alah ... tidak usah sungkan- sungkan begitu ... lagipula pengucapanmu tidak terlalu buruk ... "komentar Kanzaki.  
"Ya, tenang saja deh ..." sahut Nakamura.  
"Uh ... rasanya aku tidak pernah tenang selama pelajaran bahasa inggris ini ..." jawab Okuda menghela nafas lalu bergumam lirih, "aku jadi ingin membolos saja ..."  
"hah? Kamu bilang apa tadi?"

"Wah ... serius, Okuda-san?"  
Suara lain memotong Okuda.  
"Woi! Dateng dari mana lu!" kata Nakamura kaget sambil menunjuk Karma yang entah kapan sudah di belakang Okuda.  
"Heh ~ itu menarik ... bagaimana jika kita bolos bareng ... aku tahu tempat yang enak untuk tidur siang ..." kata Karma.  
"A-anu Karma-kun ... ta-tadi itu cuma asal bicara ..."  
"Tapi kamu tetap ingin kabur dari kelas Bitch-sensei 'kan?"

"Ooi! Karma-kun! Jangan merusak kepolosan Okuda-chan!" protes Kayano  
"heh ~ bolos sekali saja tidak apa-apa, nanti akan diajari Nakamura dengan metode yang lebih menyenangkan dan efektif ya kan Nakamura-san?"  
"Oh ... tentu saja ... kalian pergi saja ..." jawab Nakamura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.  
"Nakamura-san! Kau berada di pihak siapa?!" balas Kayano  
"Ayo, Okuda-san ..." ajak Karma sudah menggandeng tangan kecil Okuda.  
"Ingat dosa Okuda-chan ... ingat ..." kata Kayano berusaha mencegah. Si mungil berkepang tampak berpikir-pikir.

"Benar juga ..." kata Okuda, senyum Kayano mengembang-  
"iya ya ... dosa, ciuman dengan orang yang bukan muhrim memang dosa, apalagi dengan sesama perempuan, itu lebih terhina ... maka dari itu ..."  
\- kemudian luntur saat itu juga.  
"Aku bolos dengan Karma-kun saja deh ..."  
Tanpa pikir panjang Karma langsung melarikan Okuda sebelum gadis itu dipengaruhi eramah-ceramah Kayano yang sekarang nyakar-nyakar tembok geregetan.

.

.

"Jadi Okuda-san ... di sinilah tempat terbaik untuk bersantai, sini ..." ucap Karma menawarkan bantuan Okuda menaiki dahan yang ia duduki.  
"Ha-hati-hati, Karma-kun ..." jawab Okuda saat menerimanya. Ia tercengang begitu melayangkan pandangan ke bawah.  
"W-wah ... i-ini ... ini b-bukit tempat kelas kita 'kan?"  
"Bagus kan?" tanya Karma mendapat anggukan Okuda. Ya ... usaha pertama membuatOkuda senang berhasil. Karma jugalah yang senang melihat Okuda tersenyum imut dengan surai indigonya disisir angin pegunungan dari dekat begini. Ya ... pemandangan indah di hadapannya menjadi lebih indah.

"Anginnya sejuk ya? Aku jadi mengantuk ..." ucap Karma merebahkan kepalanya di paha Okuda, "Boleh ya, Okuda-san?"  
"A-aku takut kita akan jatuh Karma-kun ..." jawab Okuda agak ngeblush.  
"tidak apa-apa ... dahannya besar dan kuat, duduklah yang sendirian ..." jawab Karma mulai terpejam. Sebenarnya Okuda ingin protes lagi tapi sepertnya tidak berguna jadi dia memilih diam.

Lagipula bagaimana mungkin ia akan melewatkan sesuatu yang langka seperti lucunya Akabane Karma yang saat ini sedang terlelap. Sungguh menggemaskan seperti bocah polos tak berdosa, berkebalikan dengan perangainya sehari-hari. Ya ... selagi Karma ada di pangkuannya tidak apa-apa kan kalau Okuda berlama-lama menatapnya dan selagi tak ada yang melihat boleh kan Okuda sedikit mengelus kepalanya seperti kucing. Oh! demi apa? Okuda baru sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi sungguh, rambutnya lebih lembut dari yang ia kira, terasa dingin dan basah juga wangi, tentunya merah membara seperti bara api. Ternyata ada manusia berambut alami seperti ini, ya?

"Dari tadi kau memainkan rambutku, Okuda-san ..." kata Karma tiba-tiba.  
"E-eh ...? K-ka-karma-kun belum tidur?" Okuda gelagapan.  
"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Karma menyeringai kecil tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Okuda.  
"A-anu ... a-aku hanya tak habis pikir t-ternyata ini warna asli rambutmu ..."  
"kau kira aku mewarnainya?"  
"Ya ... b-bisa jadi, anak nakal kadang begitu 'kan?"  
"Aku nakal ya, Okuda-san?" tanya Karma sok polos  
"M-ma-ma'af ... a-aku tidak bermaksud mengolok Karma-kun ... ta-tadi itu kelepasan ... a-aku sungguh minta ma'af ..." kata Okuda tak enak hati

"Sudahlah ... kau memang jujur Okuda-san ... aku memang nakal 'kan?"  
"K-kadang sih ..." jawab Okuda, "T-tapi sebenarnya ... setiap orang memanglah nakal, p-punya hasrat alamiah untuk memberontak saat ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa diterima ... contohnya aku ..."

"T-tapi Karma-kun beda ... Karma-kun tidak menutup keinginan memberontak itu ... makanya kau dicap nakal ..."  
Karma hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.  
"Apa kau tidak suka orang seperti itu?"  
"Huh?! T-tidak spenuhnya begitu sih ... ka-kadang-kadang kenakalan Karma-kun ada juga yang berguna ..."  
Karma hanya terkekeh pelan dengarnya.  
"Kau ini asyik diajak bicara ya, Okuda-san ..."  
"Eh?!"  
"Kapan-kapan ayo bolos lagi ...".

.

.

"Eh ... ada yang tidak hadir sekarang, kenapa?" tanya Bitch-sensei mendapati 2 bangku kosong.  
"Bolos, sensei ..."  
"Aku tidak tanya si Bocah setan itu, maksudku ke mana si kepang pendiam, Manami-san?" tanyanya  
"Bolos juga, sensei ..." jawab Kayano.  
"Eh? Tumben? Barengan? Pergi ke mana mereka?"  
"Tidur, sensei ..." jawab Nakamura.

"Eeehhhh ...?! Tidur?" jawab kelas kompak  
"Woi! Ambigu tahu!"  
"Maksudnya tidur siang di dekat kolam sana mungkin ..."  
"Mereka berdua ya?" gumam Bitch-sensei lirih.  
_

"Ini sudah jam makan siang, ayo kembali ke kelas Okuda-san, aku yakin kau tidak ingin membolos kelas Koro-sensei 'kan?" ajak karma  
"i-iya ... ayo, b-bagaimana cara turunnya?"  
"Seperti yang diajarkan Karasuma-sensei minggu lalu, seperti ini ..." ucap Karma.  
"T-tidak bisa ... k-kakiku tidak kuat, waktu itu langsung kesleo ..."  
"Kalau begitu panjat pohonnya dan turun pelan-pelan ..."  
Okuda tetap menggeleng.  
"Kakiku kesemutan semenjak ditiduri Karma-kun tadi ..." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu lompat saja ..."  
"Hah?!"  
"Iya ... lompatlah ... nanti kutangkap ..." kata Karma merentangkan kedua lengannya.  
"Ng-nggak deh ... terima kasih ... k-ku panjat turun saja, kutunggu s-sampai kesemutannya hilang ..." tolak Okuda malu-malu.  
"Wah ... pasti lama, Okuda-san ... aku takut ular di ranting itu merayap ke arahmu lebih dulu"

"U-ular? Kyaaaaahhh ...!" tanpa berpikir lagi Okuda segera melompat dan Karma menangkapnya sesuai janji.  
"Huh-huh ... u-ular? Mana ularnya? A-ayo cepat lari Karma-kun ..."  
"heh ~ kadang kenakalanku berguna lho ..." jawab Karma menyeringai puas. Wajah Okuda memerah, baru sadar kalau ia dibohongi.

'

'

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas. Beberapa anak yang makan siang di luar sibuk kasak-kusuk mengghibahi keduanya namun Karma tak peduli dan syukurlah Okuda tak begitu dengar -lebih tepatnya tidak tahu.

Karma menggeser pintu kelas. Terlihat hanya Bitch-sensei yang masih duduk di kelas. Okuda gelagapan seperti maling tertangkap basah sementara Karma yang terbiasa dengan pembolosan ini terlihat biasa saja.  
"Hei ... bagaimana dengan kencan kalian? Menyenangkan?" tanyanya. Wajah Okuda memerah, ia menunduk dalam-dalam.  
"K-ka-kami ... k-kami tidak-"  
"Kau mau menyangkalnya dan mengaku kalau kamu membolos, begitu kepang?"  
"A-a-aku-"  
"Aku yang mengajaknya sensei ..." jawab Karma.  
"Jika Akabane aku tidaklah kaget, tapi kepang ... harusnya kau menolak lho ..." kata Bitch-sensei bersidekap dada, "Menghindari hukumanku dengan melarikan diri itu tidak berguna ... seperti pengecut yang takut mencoba dan ... akan lebih fatal..."

Deg ...

Jantung Okuda serasa mecelos mendengar kata 'fatal'.  
"Kau tetap akan kena hukum, maksudku kalian berdua ..."  
"A-ampun sensei ... j-jangan hukum kami dengan cara itu ... b-berikan saja tugas yang memberatkan asal jangan ... j-angan yang itu. .. "kata Okuda sambil membungkuk berkali-kali minta ma'af.  
"Ya-ya ... sebenarnya aku tidak berminat menghukummu ..." jawab Bitch-sensei. Senyum Okuda terbit.

"Maka dari itu biar Akabane saja yang menghukummu ..."  
" heh ~ ?!"  
Okuda masih terdiam tidak paham. Akabane yang menghukum? hukuman?  
"Maksudku kalian berdua harus saling menghukum, adil kan kan kenyakin Akabane juga gak keberatan ..."

Wooohhh ...! Okuda terbelalak kaget begitu mengerrti...! tidak mungkin! bagaimana ini? Tak terasa dia meremas ujung roknya sebegitu gugupnya. Sementara Karma juga tidak bisa menutupi rona merah yang menaungi pipinya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Ayo cepat laksanakan ... terutama kau kepang ... ce-pat ci-um a-ka-ba-ne!" kata Bitch-sensei melambatkan bagian terakhir membuat jantung Okuda mulai berisik. Karma melirik Okuda yang masih gugup memainkan jemarinya. Dia pasti menyesal  
"Akan kutunggu sampai 5 detik lagi ..." kata Bitch-sensei, "Atau kau ingin Terasaka yang menghukummu?"

"Woi! Ngapain gua kena juga!"  
teriak terasaka tiba-tiba dari sudut jendela.  
"Eh berisik! Jadi ketahuan bego!" sahut Maehara menjitak kepala Terasaka. Oh! rupanya semuanya mengintip sedari tadi. Perasaan Okuda jadi semakin tak karuan.

"Lima ..."  
Okuda menoleh miris ke arah Terasaka. Tidak ... tidak ...-  
"Empat ..."  
-kemudian ke arah Karma-  
"Tiga ..."  
"Sensei ..."  
-lalu ke arah Bitch-sensei dengan tatapan memelas, tidak berguna-  
"Dua. .. "  
-Ia meneguk ludah,  
" Sat- "

Grep ...

Okuda menarik kemeja Karma saat berusaha meraih bibirnya dengan sedikit berjinjit. Karma merasa darahnya berdesir saat bibir mungil Okuda mengenai bibirnya. Dia sedikit merendah memudahkan gadis itu meraihnya. Jujur Okuda tak tahu harus apa selain menutup matanya rapat rapat. Pundaknya menegang hebat saat tangan Karma menariknya lebih dekat. Suara siul menggoda dan kamera bersahut-sahutan. Okuda semakin tak berani membuka mata.

Si guru bejat hanya tersenyum saat keduanya selesai. Sungguh! wajah Karma tak bisa dibedakan dengan rambutnya. Bagaimanapun Dia tetap -punya- malu. Jangan tanyakan Okuda, sudah dipastikan ia menunduk dengan tangannya yang dingin dan lutut gemetar.  
"Bagus-bagus ... lain kali bolos lagi ya ... ngomong-ngomong Manami-san ternyata tipe pencium yang unik lho Akabane ... pasti tidak gampang menaklukkannya 'kan?" goda Bitch-sensei semakin membuat muka keduanya semakin memerah kemudian ia pergi.

"O-okuda-san ... i-ini semua gara-gara aku, kau pasti menyesal kan? Ma'afkan aku ... tolong jangan membenciku ..." kata Karma OOC dengan suara gagap dan minta maaf pula.  
"Ti-tidak apa-apa ... ha-harusnya aku yang minta maaf ..." jawab Okuda mati-matian tahan malu, "M-mu-mungkin itu tidak apa-apa ... d-daripada firstkiss-ku diambil Bitch -sensei ... "kata Okuda tersipu-sipu.  
"Heh ?!" Karma malah cengo, "Iya sih ... dariada diambil Terasaka juga kan?"

End.

Nah, ceritanya ketika saya update pake hape temen, bahasanya jadi berantakan gegara kamus otomatis. jadi kalau ada bahasa yang ngga nyambung, typo, kesalahan EYD atau kata yang hilang mohon dimaafan. saya udah coba benerin dari awal lagi :'v

Review onegai? ^ ^


End file.
